


Mystery [Dolan Twins] BXB

by NarrySexTape



Category: Dolan Twins - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depression, Gay, Gay Sex, Grethan, Horror, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Rape, incest rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarrySexTape/pseuds/NarrySexTape
Summary: Mystery [Dolan Twins] [BXB]-In 1910, the Dolan twins were brutally murdered along with their Parents, and Sister. They were left to rot in the basement of their home until Police found them a week later. But,  the murderer was never found so they never knew why the family was murdered.Now, 2018, a young adult boy, Ryan moves into the house after hearing about all the rumors that the family haunts the house. Being so into ghost, he thought it was gonna be a blast but come to find out, it may be the worst mistake he's ever made moving there.Can he solve the mystery of why the Dolan family was murdered? Guess you'll have to read to find out...-WARNINGS!this story contains..strong language, gay sex, rape, incest rape, murder, self harming, suicide, depression, ghost, homosexual relationships. (Grayson will be gay in this book! Any hate on it will be quickly blocked!)IF THIS STUFF WILL TRIGGER YOU PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY!This story is fan fiction meaning that all of this was made up in my head!





	Mystery [Dolan Twins] BXB

Chapter Warnings! [RAPE & MURDER]

-  
Silvertown, New Jersey. 

Friday, June 1st, 1910.

5 am 

[Grayson's POV]

"Grayson, come down here and get started on your choirs now!" I hear my father yell at me from downstairs. I sighed, buttoning up my shirt and then tucked it into my pants before I made my way downstairs. I took a few deep breaths, preparing myself for the anger about to come from my father.

He's a very impatient man and if I don't follow the rules when he first tells me to, I need to either prepare for a brutal beating or having to pleasure him. And I don't want any of it. So I was scared of course.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and saw that my father was stood there by the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a really mean look on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late father," I apologized to the man walking over to him very slowly and stood right in front of him with my hands together in front of me.

"I oughta beat you boy, but I'm not in the mood so give me my morning kiss and then go do your choirs." He ordered me and of course I had to obey him or he would beat me. He makes me and my brother give him a morning kiss on the lips everyday, sometimes he will do more to us and we absolutely hated it and wish we had the strength to fight back but we didn't.

I leaned into my father and kissed his lips, only trying to lightly touch them but he grabbed the back of my head and forced his tongue into my mouth and then grabbed my hair and forced it back and sank his teeth into my neck, giving me a love bite. I didn't even try to struggle out because I learned not to do that the hard way.

"Mm your delicious, now go get your brother and tell him it's his turn and then off to your choirs." He ordered sternly and I ran off, wiping the taste of my alcoholic fathers saliva from my lips and my neck.

I tried to keep calm and not cry from what my father did. I should be used to it by now, it's been happening since I was 5. Same with my twin brother, Ethan. But, for some reason he treats me worse because I'm the youngest he says.

I made it back upstairs and opened the door to Ethan's room where he was laid on his bed, naked with his hands tied together and his feet tied together. Father must have been in the mood last night. 

"Father said to come fetch you," I tell him and begin to untie his hands and feet. 

"He hurt me again Gray." Ethan cried, tears going down his cheeks as he looked at me. I felt so bad for him. I usually stay and comfort him after Father does what he does. And Ethan does the same for me. But, today I was running late to begin my choirs so I couldn't stay and comfort my twin.

"I'm so sorry E, father wants you though and I have to start my choirs." I tell him, helping him up out of bed because his bum was in a lot of pain that he could barely move anymore.

"Agh, it hurts." Ethan groans as he limps his way downstairs and I follow closely behind him. I watched him walk over to my father who had an evil smirk on his face as Ethan approached him.

I couldn't watch what was gonna happen. I hate my father for what he does to me and my brother. But, he doesn't care of course and my mother and sister can't do anything about it either since they are forced to do their own stuff to him.

Ethan and I weren't even allowed to talk to them. But, when Father is out in the town we all see each other and Mother takes care of us until he arrives back home. Once we were caught though and Mother and my sister, Cameron, were forced to watch Father rape Ethan and I.

It was so terrifying and all I could do was sob while listening to my mother scream at my father to stop but of course he didn't.

After that experience we haven't talked to Mother in a long time and my sister was locked away with her. I've only seen her a few times since and it's been years now.

I walked outside in the freezing cold of New Jersey, shivering from being so cold. Snow is on the ground and we never had coats before so the only way to keep warm was to work up a sweat.

Or I can go work in the barn first. At least it's a little bit warmer in there than it is out here. 

I ran over to the barn and opened the giant doors to be greeted by my dogs. 

I smile and greet them back, petting them and showing them some owner love since they don't get very much. They have to stay outside locked in the barn all the time cause Father says so.

"Come on boys!" I laugh and run into the barn so that they would follow happily behind me. Only when I'm not around father is when I can be truly happy.

But little did I know that all this was quickly about to end. Not just my happiness at the moment. But, my life.

-

DAILY NEWSPAPER! June 10th, 1910!

Today Police discovered a horrifying crime at a farm house in Silvertown, New Jersey.

The Dolan Family found brutally murdered!

The Father, Harold, was found with 20 stab wounds all around his body and his neck was slit open.

The Mother, Pam, was also found with multiple stab wounds all over her body and her neck also slit. 

The Sister, Cameron, was found tied to a chair with knifes stabbed into her eyes and all fingers have been cut off.

But worse of all, is what happened to the twin brothers in the family.

Ethan and Grayson Dolan were found nailed to the wall with their eyes gone, no tongue or teeth, all fingers and toes have been removed and found in their mouths. Their stomachs were outside of their bodies now and on the wall next to them read..

They Deserved It.

An investigation has started and police are doing their very best to found the killers but until then, lock your doors and stay inside. 

-

DAILY NEWSPAPER! September 13th, 1910.

It's now 3 months after the Dolan family was found brutally murdered in their home. 

Police have tried their very best but have had no luck so as of right now the case is being closed.

But, still everyone keep safe and lock your doors and stay inside unless you have to leave your home. We don't know where these murderers could be.

-

Over 100 years later.. it is now May 15th, 2018.

A twenty year old boy, named Ryan moved into the house after hearing about all the rumored paranormal activity in it. He moved in, loving the thought of how cool it is gonna be to live in a haunted house. 

People warned him not to buy the house but he did anyway but he is soon to regret his decisions.

..

Hey guys!

I'm super excited to start this book! I've always loved horror and thriller - mystery movies and books and everything so it's gonna be cool to write one!

I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
